dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
10x Kamehameha
& or & or & |similar='Crimson Galick Gun Solar Kamehameha' }} 10x Kamehameha (10倍かめはめ波) is an energy wave technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It made its debut in "The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks!," the 36th episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on February 12, 1997. The technique, which Goku uses in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, is a more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha. Overview The 10x Kamehameha was first developed by Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 while battling Baby Vegeta. Midway into the fight between Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 and Baby Vegeta as a Golden Great Ape, Goku rose up in the air then he united two energy spheres in his hands and unleashed the 10x Kamehameha for the first time. Despite its massive power, the attack inflicted a little damage to Baby Vegeta. But shortly after, the delayed effect of the technique kicked in and the Tuffle parasite was temporarily paralyzed, sending him plummeting to the ground (this side-effect is completely absent from the technique's video game incarnations which fundamentally make the 10x Kamehameha not different from a normal energy wave). Later during the fight when Great Ape Baby launched a Revenge Death Ball Final at Goku to which Goku retaliated by absorbing its massive power and returning it in the form of a 10x Kamehameha, severely damaging Baby. Goku then used another 10x Kamehameha to blast Baby's spaceship, hurtling it into the sun during his attempt to escape, killing the Tuffle parasite. Later, the 10x Kamehameha now a reddish glow when it was next used by Goku against Super 17 to which the Super Android responded by merely absorbing the energy. While searching for the Dragon Balls with his granddaughter Pan, Super Saiyan 4 Goku used the 10x Kamehameha against the evil Shadow Dragons. Later during his battle with Syn Shenron, Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 launched a 10x Kamehameha head-on, which evidently had no effect on the Shadow Dragon. In the ensuing battle with Omega Shenron, Goku retaliated with a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist techniques but the Shadow Dragon survived by regenerating. Trivia *A common misconception is that the Japanese name for the attack is "Jūbei Kamehameha". However, the Kanji for "times" 倍, as in "10 times", is actually pronounced "bai". The confusion arises due to Goku's way of speaking. Due to his unique dialect and accent (his idiolect), in Japanese, it gets heard as "bei". Goku's way of speaking is to show he is uneducated, or "hick-ish". In this idiolect of Goku's, vowels are switched constantly. This is seen when Goku says "ora" instead of "ore" or "omei/omee" instead of "omae". And so, likewise, "Jūbai" becomes "Jūbei" when said by Goku. *Throughout the Dragon Ball series, it has been canonically stated that a Saiyan's power level is multiplied times ten when transformed into a Great Ape. Since the Super Saiyan 4 state is technically a condensed version of the Golden Great Ape form, it is possible that this fact is what gave birth to the 10x Kamehameha. *The 10x Kamehameha and crimson Galick Gun (in which the latter is used by Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta in the ''Raging Blast'' series) both share similarities. They are both reddish-orange in color, both are a more powerful version of a character's signature technique (Kamehameha for Goku and Galick Gun for Vegeta), and both are created upon the creator achieving a new form of Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan 4 for Goku and Super Saiyan 3 for Vegeta). *During its first use in the Baby Saga, the 10x Kamehameha is whitish-blue in appearance, much like the standard. In later uses, it emits a crimson aura instead. *The first time Super Saiyan 4 Goku attempted the 10x Kamehameha, he needed to charge two energy spheres and merge them together, but later on in the series, he just charges the 10x Kamehameha like a Super Kamehameha. Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks Category:Canon Category:Energy Attacks